110813 sami rc
10:11 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering ravishingCalypso RC at 22:11 -- 10:11 AA: Hey, RC! 10:11 AA: I had this weird flippin' dream, and you were there. Only after some talk with Balish I think maybe it wasn't a dream. 10:11 RC: Sami! :D How are you <3 10:11 RC: No it wasn <3 10:11 AA: So I figured I would ask you if you met me last night? 10:11 RC: wasn't!1 <3 10:12 RC: yOu're awake now! <3 10:12 RC: So you can come hang out with me again soon! <3 10:12 AA: Wow, so it was real. I thought so. Because Balish told me Null was a troll he actually knew! 10:12 RC: Yes <3 10:12 AA: Haha, yeah, I guess I'll wake up in your bedroom when I go to sleep next time, right? 10:12 RC: You heard what happened with them, right? <3 10:12 RC: Yeah totes <3 10:12 AA: What, with who? Balish and Null? 10:13 RC: yeah <3 10:13 AA: Not really. He said something about being on the outs with her. I figure he just said something boneheaded. 10:13 RC: She was flushed for him. And he essentially said no one as high ranked as him could ever be with someone as low ranked as her <3 10:14 RC: then proceeded to date someone from another SPECIES <3 10:14 AA: "flushed?" 10:14 AA: Ughh! That's such a mean thing to say! 10:14 RC: it's what trolls say to mean "Have a crush on" <3 10:14 RC: so anyway <3 10:14 AA: Oh. I see. 10:14 RC: Null had a major crush on balish <3 10:14 AA: Troll romance sure is weird! 10:14 RC: and balish just totally blew her off for someone else <3 10:15 AA: No wonder she's angry at him then! 10:15 RC: then didn't even tell her that he was dating someone, even though they were supposed to be best friends. <3 10:15 RC: Then, when she tries to date someone else, he got all pissy. <3 10:16 AA: Man, I wish I could talk to her and help her get over him. Friendship is way better than romance anyway! 10:16 AA: That Balish needs someone to tell him what-for, though. 10:17 RC: don't you have her handle babe? <3 10:17 AA: No....I asked Balish, but he wouldn't tell me. 10:17 AA: Now that I'm hearing all this, I bet he was just afraid I would take her side. 10:18 RC: yeah <3 10:18 RC: i mean, i would be too, in his shoes <3 10:18 RC: anyway <3 10:18 RC: her handle is aibohphilicgapeseed <3 10:18 RC: oh, sorry <3 10:19 RC: aibohphilicGapeseed <3 10:19 RC: she could use some moral support right now I bet <3 10:20 AA: Yeah, I bet you're right. I think I'm going to send her some. 10:21 AA: I haven't made any progress on finding that bed thing you asked about by the way. I'm still a bit spooked to leave my house, to be honest. 10:21 AA: But I think I'll give it a shot before too long. 10:24 RC: it's ok <3 10:24 RC: Just give it time. <3 10:24 RC: If you need more stuff let me know <3 10:24 RC: I can send you some. <3 10:24 AA: Okay. Thanks. 10:25 AA: I'm going to go try to give Null some moral support now. 10:25 AA: Wish me luck! 10:26 RC: Good luck babe! <3 10:28 AA: Thanks. <3 10:28 -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering ravishingCalypso RC at 22:28 --